There already exist various fluid dispensing devices designed to achieve operations such as gluing in series parts intended to be fixed permanently to each other. The Swiss patent CH-558 521, for example, describes an important element of a device of this type. Calibrated doses of fluid can thus be pumped into one or more nozzles or syringes via ducts emanating from a housing constituted by a reservoir, with no interposed gate or valve.
In a subsequent development of an apparatus of this type, a connection formed by a flexible tube was designed between the reservoir containing the fluid reserve and the applicator, thus facilitating manual operations.